The Life of Toshiko
by Clara 1996
Summary: From the day she was born to the day she died, we look at important days for Toshiko Sato.
1. Friday 18 September 1981

Friday 18th September 1981

18th September 1981 was the day that France abolished capital punishment, but to Genji Sato it was an even more special day. The birth of his first child. His sister in law, Amaya, had been with his wife the whole time, but the baby was born now, and as far as he was concerned, Genji had a right to see his new child. He was the Father whilst Amaya was the Aunt. In his books, that meant he had a higher priority.

Genji strode into the private hospital room and looked at his wife, who smiled back at him. They had become fond of each other, as arranged marriages went, their's had turned out okay.

'Well, what name have you chosen?'

'I thought after your Aunt, Toshiko, but I was wondering, can I give her a middle name?' Genji sighed. There were a few problems in his mind, firstly, the baby was a girl, secondly, who in Japan gave their child a middle name? He always let his wife have her way, but he may have to put his foot down this time.

'It depends, what name do you want?'

'I thought Mirai, after my Nanny. She raised me better than my parents did.' Genji could see the reasoning behind this, so let her have her way.

'Who will we arrange for her?' Namiko asked. She knew the rules in her husband's family, as long as you were in Japan, you had to marry by the age of 22. In most cases meaning an arranged marriage.

'The Hitachi's had a son a few weeks ago, I'll give them a call.'

Just as he got a few photos of his wife and the new baby, his sister in law arrived.

'Hey, guys. I just wanted to see how the baby is doing. In a few years she'll be able to play with my two boys, Osami and Raidon. Maybe a female influence will calm them down a little. But anyway, the main questions, is she okay? Who does she look like? What have you called her? How much did she weight?' Genji felt like strangling her, but calmed himself. After all, Amaya was his wife's sister.

'Love, I'm going to head home, get everything ready for tomorrow. Love you.' With that, Genji walked out of the hospital, knowing that for the next few years, it would be a hard life.

**Please please please Review and let me know what you think! I just want to know what people think of the story, you can be critical if you like! I'll start a new chapter once I've had at least one review ;-)**


	2. Monday 5 September 1988

**The Life Of Toshiko Sato**

Monday 5th September 1988

It was Toshiko's first day at Osaka Elementary School. From 8.30AM to 3.30PM. Genji and Namiko had decided to send her to a normal state school so that she could mingle with ordinary children, not the posh ones that Genji and Namiko had to deal with when they were her age.

'Right class, I have devised a seating plan for you all which is, for the moment split into gender. All of the tables are named after a wild animal so that you will know what they look like as you get older, now, all of the girls are together and all of the boys are together. It will probably help you make friends easier, ok?' They all nodded. 'Ok, On Table one, which is also called the Tigers, are Naoki Aida, Eiji Umezawa, Giichi Cros and Ayuta Saitoh. Table Two, The Lioness', are Haruka, Yuka, Toshiko and Sara. Then the Leopards…'

At 3.30PM, Namiko's mother went to pick Toshiko up from her first day.

'So, how was your day, Toshie?' Her grandmother asked.

'It was great. I shared a table with three other girls; Haruka Yamamoto, Yuka Arakaki and Sara Endo. Sara's half British.' Tosh's grandmother smiled. Toshiko now had her three friends for her school life, there was even a possibility that it was for the rest of her life. She even knew Haruka's Grandmother, they had gone to the exact same school that she was standing outside now, but she wouldn't say that they had been friends.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only for the person whose put this story onto their alerts. I know people have been reading so please just let me know what you think, even if you say it's a load of s***! Hope you liked the chapter,<strong>

**Keira ; -)**


	3. Sunday 4 December 1988

Sunday 4th December 1988

Toshiko was confused. Why had her parents left the day before and still not come home? Maybe they had forgotten where the house was, they _had_ just moved from their little flat into this Bungalow, but they would still have taken her with them.

'Is every thing ok, Toshiko?' Her grandmother asked. She was looking after her, like she always did when here parents were away.

'Where are Mummy and Daddy? They weren't here yesterday and they're not here now. Where are they? I know they're not at work because the only time they work over nights is in February to July. You know where they are, don't you?' Just before her grandmother could answer the phone rang. Her grandmother picked the reviver up.

'Hello, whose speaking?' A pause, 'Oh Namiko that's wonderful. When will you be back?' Another pause, Toshiko knew her mother's name was Namiko, what had happened? 'Ok, well I'll see you all soon, ok, bye.' Her Grandmother turned to face her, smiling.

'Well, Toshiko, you have a little Brother, Daiki.' Tosh smiled and acted happy on the outside, but on the inside was pain. This was why her parents weren't around, they were too interested in the new baby to care about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Just by coincidence, I have noticed that the date today and the date of the chapter are exactly the same! (With the exception of the year)<strong>

**Sorry For shortness of Chapter! I've got mock exams up until 15****th**** December so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update! Please review :- )**


	4. Wednesday 18 September 1991

Wednesday 18th September 1991

Unlike many other children, when Toshiko woke up she wasn't very excited about her birthday. Even though it meant she was now in double figures. She would go to school, come home, do her homework, eat dinner and then go to bed. _Her _birthday wasn't as exciting as her brother's, as far as her father was concerned.

'Happy Birthday, Toshiko! What lessons do you have today?' Her mother asked. Toshiko sighed, it was always the same, no matter what day it was, the topic would always end up on school.

'PE, Art, Homemaking, Social Studies and Moral Education.' None of the lessons Toshiko liked, (what a great thing to happen on her birthday) her Mother knew this. But hoping for a day off was like pigs flying, it wasn't going to happen in her lifetime.

'Well, when you get home, we'll have Chicken Kiev as our dinner, I know you like it, for your lunch I've done your favourite, smoked Salmon Sandwiches.' Toshiko smiled, maybe this birthday would be more enjoyable than the others, and anyway, you were only ten once!

'Open the present from Aunt Amaya first, it's the one in the silver paper.' Toshiko carefully took the paper off the present, revealing a china doll. She had curly blonde hair, a hat and a pretty lilac coloured dress.

'What will you call her?'

'Umm, Amy, I like Amy.'

'Now open the one from Dad.' Her Dad ordered, pointing at a round object covered in gold paper. It was pretty obvious as to what it was.

'It's a ball. Thanks, Dad.' Her Dad did not understand why she wouldn't play football, so now he had decided to take matters into his own hands.

'Now open the one from Grandma, it's the one…'

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind and review, sorry for shortness and how long its been, I had about ten mocks and so had been revising for them and then I've been feeling like death warmed up! Anyways, I shall try to publish another chapter soon! ;-)<strong>


	5. Thursday 7 May 1992

Thursday 7th May 1992

Today was weird. Toshiko didn't understand why, but they were leaving. Not just Osaka, but Japan. This was where Toshiko's friends were, she couldn't just up sticks and leave, but that is what her Father had announced they were doing. Her mother seemed chirper.

'Cheer up, Toshiko. This way, you won't have to have your arranged marriage!' Toshiko looked up at her mother, startled. Since when had she been planning her wedding? Her mother just winked at her, before putting more bags inside the car.

The drive to the airport was long, Toshiko was wanting to just stand up and walk a little. Her Father wouldn't like that, though. So she just stayed sat next to her Brother.

On the plane, Toshiko started fretting, she only knew bits of English, mostly from the family holidays in America. What if she didn't fit in?

England wasn't how Tosh had expected it to look. It had a very big city, called Manchester, where the family arrived. It wasn't as big as Osaka, but it was still pretty big. There was no sign of the cottages and villages that Tosh saw on the Television.

Just as Tosh thought she was settling in, the what if's came back, as if they were haunting her. Tosh decided that there were too many, what if's, she would just have to get on with her life and hope for the best, anyway, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's short again, but that review inspired me to write. Please can I have some reviews as it's my Birthday on the 4<strong>**th****, or today, depending on when you read this!**

**Also, next chapter will have a surprise character in it, one you all know if you watch Doctor Who!**

**4****th**** January- a day for calendars my friends ;-)**


	6. Monday 6 September 1993

Monday 6th September 1993

A new school, Toshiko supposed her move had been timed ok, in the end. She would meet new people and make new friends. Today was her first day at Dowtoy Academy, a boarding school in the heart of Yorkshire. As she got handed her timetable, Toshiko learnt that she was in the Yellow House (Hemsey, the third founder of the school), she would have four other female dorm mates, with five boys from their year sharing their common room, and her class was called 7C. There were 4 class' per year group, one for each house, and 7 years, it was going to be the longest seven years of her life. The other houses were called Brison, Raftery and Wonderhun.

Pushing open the door, she saw three other girls all sat there.

'Umm, hi. I'm Toshiko Sato.'

'Oh yeah, hi. Your next to the window, it has your initials on the side of the bed. I'm Phoebe Smith, this is Letitia Jones and Christina De Souza. We'll all be stuck with each other for the next seven years.'

When the new girl (Shirin Ra'ad) arrived, eventually, they all headed down for the evening meal and headmistress' speech.

After a long meal of Prawn Cocktail, Roast Dinner and Treacle Tart all of the students went off to their dorms.

'Let's play Truth Or Dare!' Christina suggested, the other's all decided it would be easiest to just play along.

'Okay, I'll ask the first question and it'll go in a clockwise direction. So, Letitia, Truth or Dare?'

'Truth.'

'If you ate a hamster, how would you have it, grilled, roasted or raw?' They all laughed at the randomness of Christina's question.

'Err… Grilled. What made you even think of that anyway?'

'My brother. Now, who will go next?'

'I will.'

'Shirin, Truth Or Dare?'…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review - as today I am 16, meaning I am legally an adult so I can hunt you down, mwhaha! ;-) <strong>

**By the way, I wouldn't really do that! :)**


	7. Sunday 18 January 1998

Sunday 18th January 1998

Phoebe was having a dorm party, after all, it was her birthday. She had all of the girls from the dorm and, all of the boys. Rodolfito Barros, Vimal Bandyopadhyay, Piran Teague, Roger Alfson and Yorath Lloyd. It was an understatement to say that Toshiko like Piran. Toshiko told all of her dorm mates in December, just before they broke up for Christmas. Toshiko hadn't told the truth fully, though. She had secretly liked him since the beginning of the year in their first ever School Term. None of the boys knew about her liking Piran, but at some point, Toshiko was certain that Christina or Letitia would say something. It was in their nature to gossip, no matter if it involved a best friend, or their worst enemy.

Sure enough, later that night, Piran came over to her.

'Hi, Tosh.'

'Oh, hey. How are you?' She asked. As he sat down next to her, Tosh could feel her ears going red, it was what always happened when she was embarrassed.

'I'm good, but can I just say, I don't mind being friends, but I'm not good with all the kind of relationship stuff. I just wouldn't be able to do it, you know? And then I'd hurt you in someway or, you know what I mean.' Tosh nodded.

'Who told you?'

'Christina.' They both looked over to where Christina was, currently dancing on a table. They both laughed.

'Sorry, for… you know…'

'No worries. I won't tell any of my friends, so it can just be a silent thing between you and I.' With that, Piran walked away, leaving Tosh feeling worse than she had on any other occasion.

…...

_Next Morning_

'So, Tosh, how was last night?' Christina asked. Loud enough for people from the other houses to turn around and see what was going on, maybe even collect some news to share at the back of the class later in the day.

'Just shut up and I'll consider telling you later.' Tosh replied, reaching over for the toast.

Later, in their last lesson, Maths, Christina looked at Tosh.

'So, you never told us, is this late enough to be later?' Tosh sighed.

'Well, if you _really _want to know, he rejected me, but we're keeping it quiet, so you can break a habit of a lifetime and keep your mouth shut!' Even though she had probably hurt Christina's feelings a little, Tosh had to admit that had felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. I know people have put this on their favourites list, if it's good enough for that, surely it is good enough to let me know what you think. <strong>


	8. Friday 8 May 1998

Friday 8th May 1998

Tosh was waiting. No difference in that, she had always waited as a child. This time was different, though. This was her GCSE. The first proper exam she had ever taken. Her mocks had been fine, but there had always been the reassurance that they wouldn't be part of her actual grade. Why had she gone through the last five years so quickly? Before she could ponder any longer, Mr Yates appeared.

'I Shall call you in by surname order, you shall walk in, put your bags at the side then find your desk and sit down. This is all to be down in SILENCE!' All the students found it ironic that he shouted the last word.

'Okay, Adams, Alfson, Andrews, Bandyopadhyay, Barros, Bell, Belykel, Calon and Cromby.' Tosh sighed, she would be waiting for a long time.

_Long time later (really about two minutes!)_

Ra'ad, Rogers, Sato, Sayson, Sedrin, Silina, Son and Smith.' The line moved inside the hall, where lots of white and yellow papers were.

Tosh sat down in front of a white paper. On it read, Surname, Forename, School, Candidate number, Centre Number, Maths, Higher. There was a little summary on how she must NOT use a calculator, how she must write in black ink. The teacher's were now walking along the front of the line, saying about how they must have a compass and a ruler. Finally, the words, : You have one hour thirty minutes, you may start issued from the teacher's mouth. Toshiko turned over the paper and immediately started writing.

_After the exam_

'How did you find the exam, Tosh?' Shirin asked. Tosh thought for a moment before saying,

'I could, like everyone else, only do my best.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, sorry for the long wait! I have now become a beta to someone, who has been keeping me very busy! Anyway, please review! :)<strong>


	9. Monday 25 August 1998

Monday 25th August 1998

Tosh had never felt more nervous. She was stood in the hall of the school, waiting. Then, Mrs English came out, a load of boxes in her arms.

'Can you line up in alphabetical surname order, please.' Tosh was placed in between Matt Rogers (from Wonderhun) and Ellie Sayson (from Brison). The teachers went along, sorting the lines into three groups, A-E, F-P and Q-Z - Even though there was no one in their year with a surname that began with a Q.

Tosh could see Shirin in front of Matt, after trying to get her attention, she turned to see if Phoebe was anywhere near her. There was no point looking for Christina and Letitia, they would be in different lines. Finally, she spotted Phoebe, the amount of people with the surname S was surprising! Phoebe was separated by four other people, being to far away to notice her.

'Okay, we shall come down the lines with your results, hand them to you, and then go on to the next person.' Mrs English called out.

Her and the other deputy heads walked down the rows of students. Finally, she reached Tosh.

'Now, Miss Sato, if you don't do well, I am afraid the rest of the students results will be uncertain.'

'Right.' Mrs English carried on, leaving Tosh completely confused and stunned. Finally, the teachers went back to the front.

'You may now open your results.' Tosh tore off the paper, revealing her results:

_Toshiko Mirai Sato has earned,_

_English Language - A_

_English Literature - B_

_Mathematics - A*_

_Biology - B _

_Chemistry - A_

_Physics - A*_

_ICT - A*_

_PE - C_

_RS - B_

_History - B_

_Psychology - B _

_Spanish - A_

_Textiles - B_

Tosh smiled, whatever she had thought her results would be, she had passed, even PE! Now she had to decide what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, <strong>

**Firstly, sorry for the delay!**

**Second, Sorry if the new name has confsed anyone!**

**Thirdly, do you want this to be AU, basically, Tosh living?**

**Fourthly, Review!**


	10. Monday 7 September 1998

Monday 7th September 1998

'So, Tosh what are you taking A Level wise?' Phoebe asked. At this moment in time, only Phoebe, Tosh and Christina were in the dormitory. The others still hadn't arrived.

'Maths, Physics, Chemistry, It and English Language.' Christina gaped at her.

'Oh, shut your mouth or you'll catch flies!' A new voice sounded. The three girls turned to face their friend, Letitia Jones (Or Tish, as they called her).

'But she's taking five A levels, it's insane!' Tish smiled, but didn't say anything. Tosh had a feeling she wanted to tell them something.

'What's wrong, Tish?' Toshiko asked her.

'Well, next half term, it's going to be my Birthday, my Mum had the idea that we went camping!' The look on Phoebe's face was funny for her friends. Phoebe was turning more into a pampered princess, she caked her face in make-up and refused to be anywhere without running hot water. If she agreed, it would definitely be interesting.

'Well, I'm in!' Christina said, breaking the awkward silence that had appeared. Tosh raised her hand and agreed to. All three girls turned to Phoebe.

'Well… I – Oh alright. Where would we be going?'

'Lake District.' Phoebe silently cursed herself. After more laughing (On Phoebe's expense), Shirin arrived. However, she wasn't alone. Beside her stood a girl Toshiko had never seen before. The girl had long blonde hair that had a slight curl at the end and had bright blue eyes. Shirin noticed them staring.

'Oh yes, this is Louise Nicson. She is our new dorm mate.'

'Nice to meet you, Louise!' Tish said, her usual make friends with everyone attitude appearing. 'Do you like camping?'

'Um, a little, why?' Tosh and Christina had been silently laughing for the duration of the conversation, whilst Shirin, who had worked out what was going on, had put her head in her hands.

'Because, we're all go camping for my birthday in October, even Phoebe, which will be a constant source of entertainment!' This time, everyone laughed, even Phoebe.

'Well, I think that the laughs will be needed this year, for everyone!' Tosh announced. She knew how stressed the others got about a piece of coursework that hadn't be turned in yet, or anything like that.

'Oh, they most definitely will be needed, Miss Sato!' Shirin replied, having regained her normal state after the camping surprise. Phoebe was still shaking her head.

'Come on, Phoebe, it'll be fun!' Christina coaxed.

'Well, ok, as long as none of us get hepatitis or something!'

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, very very sorry for the delay! You can abuse me if you wish ;)<strong>

**Please let me know what you think! :)**


	11. Monday 26 October 1998

Monday 26th October 1998

The six girls were in Tish's family car, which was currently being driven by Tish's mother, Francine.

'So, you will be careful, girls? I mean, Letitia's aunt and uncle own the little chalet that you'll be staying in, and they are lovely people, so, no being mean to them.' All of the girls nodded, silently thinking that Tish's mum was a lot scarier than Mrs Parker, the French teacher with a reputation amongst the pupils.

After the long car journey, they arrived at the chalet. Tish's Aunt and Uncle were stood there, waiting for them.

'Now, can I drop you here, girls? I've got a business meeting in Scarborough and I'm running late as it is!' All of them thanked Francine and walked towards the house.

'Hello girls!' Tish's aunt called to them. The six ran over.

'Right, I'm Maya, Tish's Auntie. This is my husband, Daniel. Our daughter's upstairs at the moment, so be a little quiet when going upstairs. She's revising her degree course.' The group nodded, before heading upstairs.

T

'There's a little van that sells burgers, girls, do you want to go out and get some food?' Maya asked.

'Yeah, alright. We need to stretch our legs!' Tish said. Just then, Tish's cousin appeared for the first time.

'Tisha, can you get me some chips please?'

'Just stick on the bill, why don't you?' Tish muttered.

It was a twenty minute walk from the chalet to the van. There wasn't exactly a queue either. Tosh decided to get the food for everyone.

'Hey, um, can we have six burgers and bag of chips, please?' The man, who looked a little grubby, handed the food over, at a price which seemed relatively cheap. Only Phoebe ate, the overs waited until they got back to the Chalet.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

'Are you okay, Phoebe?' Tosh asked that night. The six had spilt into pairs; two per bedroom, Tosh was with Phoebe.

'Yeah, just feel a little ill. Probably nothing.' Tosh nodded and rolled onto her back.

'You never know, maybe there was something in the food!' Phoebe grimaced.

'Yeah, well, only Tish, Louise and I actually got to taste the food, somebody lost theirs!' Tosh nodded. The family dog had decided to steal the burgers out of Tosh's hand when she had been distracted, thus removing any chance of dinner she would have had.

_3 weeks later_

'So, Phoebe isn't coming in?' The physics teacher, Mrs Clark asked. Tosh nodded.

'And why is that?'

'Um, well, we think she may have hepatitis, miss, from the half term holiday.' Mrs Clark shook her head before heading back to the front of the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, I'm here! Got the idea for Phoebe being ill from Countrycide, when Tosh talks about a friend of hers. Please review!<strong>

**Also, only if you've got time, can you vote in my poll, it would be appreciated! :-)**


	12. Friday 25 December 1998

Friday 25th December 1998

'So, this is our Christmas!' Shirin remarked. Only Tosh and Shirin were staying at school during the festivities, neither of their families being Christians.

'I suppose it is. What shall we do on our day off?' Shirin shrugged.

'Well, there is one thing I do like about Christmas, and that's –'

'Presents?'

'No, do not interrupt! I love the food, I mean, alright I won't be able to eat it if they do Beef again,' Tosh laughed, remembering the incident last year. Shirin was still rambling on.

'Alright Shirin, let's see what food they have to offer!' Tosh pulled Shirin into the dining room at school.

Shirin was pleased as there was a vegetarian option as well as pork this year. As Tosh went over to get the drinks, she noticed a boy from Brison and the year above. As Tosh got nearer he walked off.

'What did he want?' Tosh asked.

'Hmm? Oh, nothing, nothing at all.' Tosh rolled her eyes, knowing that Shirin was keeping something from her.

'Having a good day, girls?' Mr Solomon, a languages teacher asked. Tosh liked him, as he didn't try to act like a teenager, as some teachers did, and was only concerned about his subject. If you didn't like it, tough.

'It's been alright; we're going to go to the little town tomorrow for some shopping before the other four get back!'

'Oh, yes, the other four. I remember having to teach all of you, well, not Louise, but five of you together were bad enough!' Tosh smiled.

'Have a nice day, Sir.' With that, she took Shirin's arm and walked to their common room.

2.30 AM

Tosh woke up and looked around. Even during the Christmas holidays, there was always Shirin in one of the beds. At this moment, not even Shirin was there. Glancing at the clock, Tosh got up. Even though there were logical answers to where Shirin might be, Tosh had a feeling that it was something to do with the boy she had seen at Dinner.

After wondering around the school for ten minutes, Tosh spotted Shirin, indeed with the boy from earlier. Getting as close as she dared, she listened to their conversation.

'Look, we need to leave. You can still get a job with AS levels.'

'But it will be harder. I want to be the first in my family at Uni.'

'Let your sister be the first, Shi. You'll owe her that much.'

'Leaving without saying goodbye?'

'Listen, you may not believe me, but things are going to happen. It will be a new century in two years. We need to be independent by then.'

'But from who?'

'The creatures. They're going to try and invade, and they'll be nothing we can do. So, we'll live far in the countryside…'

Tosh couldn't listen to anymore. But there was one thing tugging at her. What if that boy was right? And if he was right, what chance did anyone stand?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about not updating for a while! Please review!<strong>

**P.S - Not sure why my profile said I was in Aus, well, I was over there for a few weeks so that might be why!**


End file.
